A New Life
by HighSpeedHysterics
Summary: wat u do if u 1 day found urself wakin up on a hospital bed? not fasinating how bout if that hospital bed was in the world of naruto? well thats exacley what happens will they find a way home are will they stay in the world of naruto forever? lotsofpairs
1. The Prologe

**Me: Hey guys this is my first ever Naruto fan fiction actually its my first ever fan fiction so guys go easy on me if its bad and now my Gaara and Kankuro will read the disclaimer. (and I do mean _MY_Gaara)**

**Gaara: okay we'll do it but we won't to know why you can't???**

**Me: Hmmm ………. I'M LAZY :P!!!!!!**

**Kankuro: That figures.**

**Gaara: Okay whatever. GaaraXaholic (Mizuki) does not own the Naruto characters or have anything to do with it except watching and writing bout it.**

**Kankuro: But she does own Mizuki, Azumi, Mai, Hana, and Akihiko …….. Oh yea and the pissed off guy!!!!**

**Me: Okay well review and leave comments and suggestions and request for a fanfic. Oh yea and if you want to hug any of the Naruto characters, (Except Gaara mine all mine MINE I TELL YOU!!!) just pm me and ask well enjoy the fanfic now read away!!!!!**

A New Life . 

**"Ughh nuttin ever happens here!" A long black haired girl grumbled out.**

**"Well get used to it Mizuki!" Said another girl with long black hair.**

**Hi I'm Mizuki Aoi. I'm seventeen years old. I go to school at Konoha High, with my three friends and brother; Azumi, Mai, Hana, and Akihiko. I have long black hair that goes a little past my mid-back, and I have chocolate brown eyes. My school is a boring boarding school, and my roommate is one of my three friends Azumi.**

**Azumi is also a seventeen year old girl. Azumi and I share our friends Mai and Hana. Azumi doesn't have a brother, but my brother is like a brother to her. Azumi also has long black hair, but hers is a little shorter then mine and has light ocean blue eyes.**

**Mai is also seventeen years old too. Her and Azumi don't get along so well. Mai doesn't have a brother either, but my brother treats her like a sister too. (Okay let me clarify something my brother treats all my friends like sisters!) Mai has carrot orange hair that's shoulder length and has emerald green eyes.**

**Hana is obviously seventeen years old too. Hana has one sister that's five years old and her name is Amu. Hana seems to get along with everyone, which proves to be annoying at times. Hana has rose red hair that's longer then Mai's, but shorter then Azumi's and my hair and also has emerald green eyes.**

**"I hate to admit it, but Azumi's right nothing will ever happen here at this stupid boarding school!!" said Mai sounding a bit irritated.**

**"You got a problem with me carrot top!?"**

**"Yea. It's your face freckle face!!!"**

**(Oh yea did I mention Azumi has freckles on her face?!)**

**"Hey hey you two calm down" Akihiko spoke calmly.**

**"Yeah Akihiko's right, instead of fighting how about try and find something to do?!" Hana said more calmly then Akihiko did.**

**"Why don't we start by helping that guy that looks pretty pissed off"**

**We then all walked over to the pissed off man.**

**"Excuse me sir are you lost? If your looking for the school lobby it's write through those doors over there."**

**The man looked at me, and then did a few hand signs.**

**-_hmm is this man deaf?-_**

**The man then said something that none of us caught.**

**All of a sudden there was this bright light, and then I felt my consciousness slip away, and I fell into an unconscious slumber.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Me: Hey guys its me sorry it took so long to put up chapter 1 okay well now Neji and Kiba will read the disclaimer**

**Neji: do I have to?**

**Me: yes.**

**Neji: fine gaaraXaholic (mizuki) does not have anything to do with the making of naruto the only thing she has to do with naruto is watching it and reading about it and write bout it.**

**Kiba: but she does own Mizuki, Akihiko, Azumi, Mai, and Hana though!!**

**Me: Oh yeah here kiba**

**-Hands him a peice of paper-**

**Kiba: (reads over the paper) Please no flames flames will be used to burn the reveiwer and please be in mind this is Mizuki's first fanfic and there will be pleanty more to come!!!!**

**Me: ok well lets wrap this up remember if you want to hug one of the naruto characters,(what i said about Gaara i was kidding but replace Gaara with Hidan and i mean it kay so no touchy my hidan)Just PM me or ask by reveiwing and any requests for a story then same goes pm me or reveiw and ask and if you have any ideas for the story then tell me all will help!!! kay on with the story **

**

* * *

**

"Uhhh huh where am I? What happened?" I said looking around confused

**-**_Is this the nurse's office? No. The hospital? Maybe. Wait were are the others_**-**

**I then looked to the left and friends and brother.**

**-**_Alright they're fine more or less. Now to find out were we are_**-**

**All of a sudden three women came into the room.**

**One had blond hair tied back into loose pig-tails and a HUGE chest. Another one had black hair that was shoulder length and she was carrying a little pig. The last one had dark dark brown hair that was just a little bit shorter than Azumi's hair and blood red eyes.**

**"Ahh good you're finally awake." The blond woman stated.**

**I nodded and then asked frantically "Um…Where am I? Who are you three? Are my friends going to be alright? What's with the pig?"**

**"Whoa! Calm down alright? We'll answer your questions okay." The woman carrying the pig stated. "First this is Konoha."**

**"Huh Konoha where and what's that?" I asked still a little hysteric**

**"Konoha is located in the fire country, and the fire country is one of the five nations, and**

**Konoha is one of the many hidden villages." Explained the woman with blood red eyes**

**"Okay please continue." I stated staring at the three women**

**"Okay." The blond woman started "Well my name is Tsunade, I'm the Hokage here, and before you ask the Hokage is the head of this village. This woman," she pointed to the woman holding the pig "Is my assistant Shizune, and her pig TonTon, and she is Kurenai Yuhi."**

**I nodded showing them I acknowledge what they were saying "What about my friends?"**

**"Oh they are absolutely fine they're just unconscious and should be waking up soon enough." Kurenai reassured me. "Wait how did we get here?" I asked.**

**"Well team Kurenai found you and your friends right outside the gates to the village." Explained Tsunade.**

**"Team Kurenai?" "Well Team Kurenai consists of me, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. The person that actually found you was Akamaru though." Kurenai explained to me.**

**-Hmm I wonder who Akamaru is.-**

**"Who's Akamaru?" I asked.**

**"Akamaru is actually Kiba Inuzuka's dog." Kurenai explained to me.**

**"Alright now we have some questions for you." Tsunade stated.**

**"Okay. I'll answer what I can."**

**"Alright," Tsunade started. "First what are yours and your friends' names?"**

**"Well my name is Mizuki, the guy over there is my brother Akihiko, The girl with black hair just a little shorter than mine is my best friend Azumi, the girl with orange hair is Mai, and the girl with red hair is Hanna." I explained.**

**"Okay. Now where are you from?" Shizune asked.**

**"Well have you ever heard of a place called Tokyo, Japan? Oh and I knew I heard of konoha before it's the name of my boarding school!"**

**"No we haven't, and what's a boarding school?" Kurenai questioned**

**"Well a boarding school is…well it's um…It don't matter what it is!" I said a bit irritated**

**"Okay. Well how did you get here?" Kurenai asked**

**"Well I'm not exactly sure. You see there was this pissed off guy and I…I mean we wanted to see what was wrong and try and help him then he did a few hand signs and then there was this bright light and I woke up here." I explained**

**"I see…hmm…"**

**"What are you thinking Tsunade?" questioned Shizune**

**"Was it a jutsu?" questioned Kurenai**

**"It could be, but we can't be sure. Do you remember any of the hand signs this man preformed?" Tsunade questioned with the look of concern in her eyes.**

**"Yeah just one though." I then showed them the hand sign I remembered.**

**"Okay it's defiantly a hand seal." Spoke Shizune to no one in particular.**

**"Do you think she has any chakra Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai questioned.**

**"Um…What exactly is chakra?" I asked a little confused**

**"Well chakra is what we ninja use to perform jutsu like this." She then formed a hand sign or a 'hand seal' as they put it.**

**"Shadow-clone jutsu!" Then after she said that an exact clone of the big-chested blond appeared beside her. Then as soon as it appeared it disappeared.**

**"Whoa that's so cool. Do I have any of that chakra stuff?"**

**"Shizune go get Neji and Hinata just in case." Tsunade ordered**

**"Right away Tsunade." Shizune then left and shortly after Tsunade and Kurenai followed.**

* * *

**Alright guys im going to take this chance to give you the pairings oh and just to let you know this sorta takes place in shippuden execpt for the fact is sasuke never left so yeah heres the pairins; KibaXMizuki, AkihikoXTemari, NejiXAzumi, ShikamaruXHana, KankuroXMai, SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, RockLeeXTenTen, KakashiXAnko, and AsumaXKurenai oh and by the way akihiko is a year older and is 18 and so is temari and kankuro is 17 and gaara is obviously 16 so thats it ill get chapter 2 up as soon as possible!!!!!!!!**


End file.
